


Date Me

by LionLadyBee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fairest of The Rare Love Fest 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/pseuds/LionLadyBee
Summary: Draco finally has the courage to ask Ginny out on a date.





	Date Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirensandSeers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensandSeers/gifts).



> I’m not J.K. Rowling. So I don’t own any of her stuff. 
> 
> This work is a cute little Drabble for love fest 2018. 
> 
> Also this is not betaed or edited...so no regrets if there’s errors.

Draco was getting redy to go out to dinner with all his friends. He was so nervous for today was going to be the day. He had been sly about his feelings for a certain red haired girl for a while now, all his friends knew about it except for her of course. 

“Mate you just need to put on your normal clothes so she’ll be none the wiser and let’s go” Blaise said.

“But what if she says no to me because I look weird?” Draco inquired.

“She’s not going to say no trust me, besides I am pretty positive she wants you just as bad as you want her.” Blaise replied with an all knowing smirk. 

Draco narrowed his eyes “what did you do Blaise? You and that scheming girlfriend of yours I don’t trust for one minute” 

Blaise scoffed “Daphne and I did not do anything. Except for call all the friends together so that you could get your night. So stop whining and let’s go.” 

“Fine but first rounds on you.” Draco said he settled on his grey blazer, dark blue jeans and a black button up. He put his blazer on as they headed out the door. 

As they arrived to the restaurant Daphne, Hermione, Charlie, Pansy, Ron, Harry, Tracey, Astroia, Theo and Ginny were already there. 

“Sorry guys, we were waiting on Draco here.” Blaise said. 

A cough interrupted before anyone else could speak. “Your table is ready” the hostess said. 

The way everyone sat down almost seemed calculated to Draco because he was left in the only empty seat next to Ginny. 

He found himself next to her often at these dinners. Everyone else was talking so he did the one thing he came here to do. Talk to her.

“Everyone else seems to have forgotten we exist around here” he whispered to her. 

“That’s because they are all worried about their own little coupling life.” Ginny replied. She put her menu down and gave him a smile. 

“How is it we always end up next to each other?” Draco said. 

“I’m not sure but I’m used to it by now, it’s not a bad thing, I rather enjoy your company.” She replied

This made Draco feel so giddy inside he had to carefully think about the next thing he would say. 

“Ginny.” He began “Do you like sitting next to me so much so that you will go on a date with me? You know just the two of us.” He said looking hopeful. 

“Oh, Well I did kinds already have plans to go on one with someone else..” she trailed off. He started to stutter and so she interjected with “You Are so cute when you are embarrassed, I am surprised it took you this long to ask. I was beginning to think you were never going to ask me. but yes.” She replied 

-Fin-


End file.
